renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donnor
Name: Donnor Tudor Date of Birth: Born on 09 July, 1455 (2007 real time) Place of Birth: Shrewsbury, Stafford - England Current Residence: Cill Chaoi Level : 3 Reputation Points : 214 Donnor has a corn field. History After serving two terms as Mayor of Shrewsbury and being turned completely against the political lifestyle, Donnor joined the Wolves of Sherwood. During his time as a wolf he committed numerous illegal acts and was never found guilty of any of his crimes. Not long after joining the wolves, he moved to Ludlow and soon married Lorraine Stewart. He participated in the sacking of Coventry and considered it as the highest point of his criminal career, walking away with close to 1000 pounds in goods and money. After Coventry he went home for a short time to start working on studies but again the road called to him and soon he headed north with the Wolves to Chester county. While on the road he began to receive threats against his family if he did not leave. It was then he decided to do what was best and pack his things and leave them behind. It was not long after the marriage was dissolved that he met another female, one that he was able to convince to join him with the Wolves. Not long after the two of them met, he began to notice certain things about the Wolves that troubled him. Their absent leader made it more difficult to accomplish much of anything as a group. He decided to put his feelings aside and found himself in Holywell raising an army. Before the army could be completed Chester's forces attacked them while they slept and nearly killed him. Disgusted and fed up with the Wolves he and Aasha had decided to take a boat and move to Ireland to become part of NNGO. Military Conquests *Not long after arriving in Inis, Ireland Donnor and Aasha married. Soon after the wedding, Donnor was asked to raise his first NNGO army, the Leprechaun Liberation Force, for An Mumhain. As General of the army he led his soldiers to Cill Chaoi and forced his way behind the town walls, killing several defenders. An Mumhain betrayed him and the NNGO and invited an army from the north to come down and trap them in Cill Chaoi. He disbanded the army to allow the dust to settle and wait for the right moment to get their revenge. *When the time came his wife Aasha was asked to raise an army, it was then that he joined his wife's army, The Nekkid Ninjas. The army forced its way through two armies in Inis, destroying them both and releasing the NNGO from Cill Chaoi. *Once the two Munster armies were destroyed, An Mumhain enlisted the help of ONE but when the time came to fight ONE turned around and marched to the capital when the ONE army arrived they laid siege to the castle and removed the council forcibly. An Mumhain's evicted council then pleaded for help from NNGO and even after all their betrayal, NNGO decided to help. Donnor raised the first NNGO army along side Aasha who was raising the second NNGO army The Obscene Outlaw Party Squad (Oops) was born. The ONE army became scared and ran away, leaving An Mumhain's armies to retake control of the castle. Soon after, everything had returned to normal and An Mumhain began their same old tricks. *Donnor was given orders to march to Cill Chaoi and seize control of the town in the name of NNGO. At this point Cill Chaoi is still under the control of NNGO and negotiations between them and the county are going on to claim Cill Chaoi as a free city. *On October 3rd, 1457, Luimneach was flipped indy from An Mumhain by the NNGO Obscene Outlaw Party Squad (Oops) army. General Donnor of the Oops army is now the current mayor of Luimneach. Category:People